toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the eighth cog on the Bossbot Corporate Ladder. It is a building-only cog (unless there is a cog invasion), yet can be found in The Front Three, Middle Six, Back Nine and the CEO. Their levels range from eight to twelve. Locations *Cog Golf Courses *Bossbot Clubhouse *Cog Building Starting Phrases *''"I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya."'' *''"I've been told I'm very strong."'' *''"You can call me Jack."'' *''"I'm going to cream you."'' *''"Careful, I know your expiration date."'' *''"Beating you will be a breeze."'' *''"Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya."'' *''"Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times."'' *''"Don't you think I've aged well?"'' *''"Watch out, I'm a wiz at this game."'' *''"Well finally, I was afraid you were stringing me along."'' Cog moves Cog suit promotions Trivia *The Big Cheese is the only cog on the eight panel of the corporate ladder that does not have a group attack. *The Big Cheese has the hardest cog promotion prerequisites, and it is also unique in terms of Stock Options. *On the trading card, The Big Cheese is yellow, but in the game it is green. *Also on the trading card, The Big Cheese is riding a golf cart, possibly referring to the cog golf courses, before being released along with Bossbot HQ. *There are two attacks on the trading card for The Big Cheese that are not seen in-game: "Flood the Market" and "Song and Dance." **"Song and Dance" may also be the only projected move that only works for lower level versions of this cog, as on the card the damage for a level twelve isn't included. *On the back of this cog's trading card, it states that The Big Cheeses hate mice especially, probably because mice are known to eat cheese (in cartoons). *The face of The Big Cheese can be found at victory parties, on the trampolines. *It seems The Big Cheeses' heads are edible, as Lil Oldman gives a Toontask to get lumpy cheese from The Big Cheeses. *The Big Cheeses are the only cog that does different damage in the same level to certain toons. *The Big Cheese is the only cog inspired by a food item. *The head resembles Swiss cheese due to the popular cliche of cheese being full of holes in older cartoons, similarly to Swiss cheese. *It's speech contains jokes pertaining to cheese, such as "Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times.", "You can call me Jack.", and "I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya." *The Big Cheese is seen in the Name Dropper trading card. *The Big Cheese appears in many media for the game. *It is also one of the cogs that has the word "the" in it's name, the other cog being The Mingler. Name of origin A big cheese is a slang word meaning someone who is an important, influential person. In other words, he or she is the "big boss." Gallery Big cheeses.png|A The Big Cheese invasion in Toontown Central. TheBigCheeseTC.jpg|A Big Cheese Trading Card Boss8.png|A medium-sized monkey compared to The Big Cheese. bbhq_teepffocebg.jpg|The Big Cheese performing Tee Off in a Front Three. Bigcheesettwebsite.png|The Big Cheese on the Toontown Website. Cog Gallery The Big Cheese.png|Cog Gallery The Big Cheese BigCheese_Suit.jpg|A toon wearing a Big Cheese Suit. bigcheese_daisygardenazx2.jpg|A Big Cheese during an invasion. Big Cheese ToonTown.jpg|A Big Cheese invasion at the Cashbot Headquarters. Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Building-only cogs